Halloween oft Horrors for one Leon Orcrot
by Suryallee
Summary: Leon learns more about the history of the D's and about All Hallow's Eve as he ever wanted it to do on Halloween.


**Halloween oft Horrors for one Leon Orcrot **

**Disclaimer: **

Pet Shop Of Horrors, the characters (with the exception of my made up OC's) and neither the manga do belong to me in any way or form! They belong to their rightful owners by law and the artist. I make no money from it and neither plan to do so in any kind of the future!

**Type:**** Oneshot **

**Pairing,**** vague Leon/D **

**Rating:**** PG up to T for swearing, murder, descriptions of violence. **

**Warnings: Violent scenes, swearing mostly from Leon, such things. **

**Authoress note:**** This was an idea that got suddenly into my mind yesterday when I watched my daughter go trick and treat here in Germany. Many people do no longer know the origins of this fest nor the meaning of the day right after here in Europe. Traditionally it is the day to remember the death and in older meanings a part of the festival of the dead. I took some liberties with it but basically it follows an old legend of the dead sometimes come back on hallows eve and after. **

**Please leave me a message if you liked it, I would like to know ^.^ **

**Suryallee **

Halloween oft Horrors for one Leon Orcrot 

„Fuck!"

Leon was soaked to the bone from the outpour just outside the hotel. It was raining since late afternoon and he had to walk the entire way here after his car broke down in the middle of nowhere. At this time of the year, 28 of October, the weather in this part of the world consisted nearly fully of rainy days that soaked you through quite fast. He had walked for nearly three hours before he found this old looking hotel at the road.

Transylvania was not a nice place to be in the beginning of winter.

The most hotels were closed, the streets often lined with stones or iced over in the early mornings and at night. Tourists were coming in summer but in winter, the land belonged nearly only the citizens again. He had come because he had heard of a murdering in this area that fitted his knowledge about D's pets. The victim had been drained of his blood; parts had been eaten and so on.

The forensics here had no clue what species had done that and the locals blamed it as always onto vampires.

Of course, they did, they wanted more tourists to come here, and this murder story would only help them to make more money. Leon didn't care about that all, he was just here to find out if the Count had to do with it. From what Leon had gathered, he had not. However, what the fuck had then killed that poor man? He had looked at the crime scene, had even a friend sneak him into morgue to look the carcass of the victim over. Still, he was somehow certain that it had not been one of D's animals this time.

The hotel belonged to an elderly pair.

Seeing Leon come in, they had ushered him into a room and had helped him out with fresh towels. The warm shower did much to improve Leon's mood. Sitting now on his small bed, Leon let his mind wander. Again nothing. He was tired of it to always miss D wherever he went and that D still run from him.

A look at the clock told Leon that it was now nine a clock. With a sigh, he went down into the pup of the motel to eat something before bed.

The room was almost empty, no wonder thought: the tourists were not here and the locals gone home early. Suddenly every lamp in the room went out. Leon sat a moment shocked in his seat before his instincts reacted all at once. He slit to the floor and had his gun out just in time to see the door fly open and something huge slip inside.

It looked like an overgrown dog to Leon and to his horror; it went beeline to the elderly couple still behind the counter.

He didn't think and fired. A yelp, a growl and the beast turned now direction to come at him instead. Before it could bite Leon, he had turned and showed the table instead into its mouth. At the same time, he reloaded his gun. The muzzle was pointing between the eyes of the creature before it could attack him again.

"Freeze or I swear the D's will need to replace you in the near future!"

The beast growled but did nothing other at the moment as that. What Leon first had thought to be a dog looked almost feline to him now instead. It rather reminded him at the sheep tiger of D more as on a dog. Only difference? It was H.U.G.E! Big as an outgrown lion with pearlescent horns as long as his arm, curled into elegant swirls with the tips pointing upward. The fur was not red, like Tetsu's it was brown and the maw held rows of razor sharp fangs that looked like small daggers to the cop.

The entire frame shook from suppressed rage and the long claws ripped long lines into the wooden floor.

Even in the dark, Leon could see that he had hit it at least three times with his bullets. It was bleeding slightly. Moreover, he saw something else that made it suddenly very clear why the beast was attacking the locals. Out of one shoulder struck the rest of a long hunting knife. He had seen such knifes around here. The local hunters used them to gut the animals with it. It was out on a killing spree to avenge itself as it looked to Leon. The man suddenly felt very, very tired.

"Hey, old man, M'am, did someone here recently vanish on a hunting trip?" He went with his best hunch about the dilemma faced with.

The old man nodded slowly. "This beast, hunts us? Because got hurt from hunters?" Leon nodded slowly. "I think it is on a revenge trip. Someone really should have known better and should have left it in peace." The old woman nodded slowly, clearly frightened. Looking the still snarling creature in the eyes Leon slowly lowered the gun. He could shoot it, yes, but the beast would not die from that. He had read about these creatures since D was gone. Totetsu, Tao Tie, Chinese beasts of legend and lore.

He idly wondered how he could diffuse the situation before it went out of hand.

"Listen buddy, you understand me, right?" He seemed to stun the creature with his calm reaction. The sharp look in the eyes seems to size Leon up before the beast nodded one time. Leon slowly got down until he kneeled in front of the creature. "You cannot kill the villagers for what one fool has tried. Trust me, I think I know what you feel and went on before to make you this mad but that is simply not how it works! As I see it, you do not belong here and that knife will not remove itself either. How is it we both cut a deal?"

The beast eyed Leon almost comically for a few moments before it suddenly sat down too.

The muzzle of its maw came slowly forward to sniff at Leon's outstretched hand before it whined. Not turning to look behind him, Leon addressed the old couple behind the counter again. "Listen, don't do something stupid. From what I do know, this is a Tao Tie, a Chinese mythological beast. A kind of deity or lesser god. It thinks most likely that you all here deserve dead because one was stupid enough to attack it.

The other victim was a hunter too and as I see it, he was most likely in the group that hunted this creature down and injured it what in turn made it mad." He pointed at the knife and the old couple nodded. "I need hot water, bandages and something to disinfect and sew a wound shut. Think you can get me that stuff? In addition, slowly, please! Make no hasty movements and stay always in its sight, or we all are fucked! They are intelligent and can think like we do, so don't make it even more mad, ok."

The man finally got Leon what he demanded while his wife went into the kitchen to make hot water.

An hour later found Leon back with a guest in his room. Once gotten over their shock, the two elderly people had even given the beast some of their raw meat. The old man had told Leon while he worked the long knife out of the whining beast, that indeed a group of foreign poachers had been gone into the surrounding mountains a week ago and that one of the returned ones had been the late victim. They hunted illegally some rare animals for sport around here. The people here could do nothing to stop these men much from it, since they had higher ups backing them for money. The creature seems to listening in all the time. In the end, the couple had left them alone and Leon had thanked god that it had stopped to attack them all for now.

It still growled annoyed at Leon from time to time.

One time Leon had snapped and growled back, much its surprise and amusement as it seemed. Both had stared each other down for a while before the massive creature had snorted and looked away as if saying, not worth it. Leon had cussed and taken a shower. All the blood stuff had ruined his favorite shirt and jeans and had gotten onto the rest of him too.

He ended up, sharing his room for the night with a mythical creature in his bed beside him.

Next morning it was gone and all still alive. Leon took that as a good sign and went to the repair station to get his car back. He had to pay around fifty dollars in the local currency what had Leon cuss up a storm. He would get it back from the rental shop he had the car from but until then, he was now short on money. He took his leave from the old couple with the advice to not do harm to any animals around and drove out of the small town at top speed. This place did somehow creep him out.

Not far from the town, Leon suddenly had to hit the brakes when he saw the beast jump onto the road.

Glaring daggers at the beast Leon finally opened the back with a curse after a staring match and let it into his car. Slamming the door shut again, he was soon driving again. Once inside the creature suddenly seem to change into a much smaller version. One that he knew from D's pet, T-Chan all too well. Leon sighed and chooses to ignore the beast even when it crawled into the second front seat after a while. He had figured out last night that the beast was female when checking her over for other injuries. "You know, missy, you are a pain in the same, yeah?" The beast just snorted at Leon before she made herself at home on the seat beside him. The rest of the ride was spend in silence.

He reached the next town after four hours driving and searched out a hotel straight away.

The owner made fuzz because of the sheep tiger but stopped short once he saw the beast flash its sharp fangs at him. Leon was still sniggering madly at the poor staffs white face when both reached their room for the night. Another hotel, another night with '_Beastly_' as Leon had duped the moody Totetsu that followed him around. Why, he really had no clue about but still it did it.

Until Leon had to take his plane back, that was.

That morning it had vanished again on him. He reached LA without any more troubles right on the morning of Halloween. The town was already full with little children in costumes and he had to laugh at the costumes that he saw fairly often.

His festival moot of the event evaporated once he reached his apartment. Inside, the low growl of the beast that greeted Leon, made it clear that it was hungry. He rolled his eyes and closed his door with slamming it nearly out of the hinges. Leon did chose not to ask for once how it had followed him while he glared at the beast and went instead to order beef pizza and other foodstuff to feed them both. An hour later, both munched away on the food while looking at the TV program. A light horror flick, Leon just rolled his eyes every time a vampire appeared and the beast copied him often enough to make an amusing buddy to look the films with.

She even played dead one time when a really boring scene of the film made him groan too. She amused Leon to no end with the act.

"You know, when you aren't killing innocents, you are fine company, Lady. At least you don't gnaw on me all the time like Tetsu did it in the past and you don't snarl too often either." He told Beastly after the third beer friendly. The creature just gave him a look that clearly spelled moron and went on with eating up Leon's leftover share of the pizza. Shrugging the cop settled deeper into the couch while slowly dozing off. It was nearly eight in the night when Leon awoke anew. The beast was still there, looking oddly out of the window of his living room.

Leon joined it and had to rub his eyes at what he saw.

Down at the street stood a man in an attire like a bad rendering of the film Flying Daggers and waved at the two. Leon cussed and went back inside, no need to encourage a nutcase he thought. Leon had to upgrade that to, some weirdo supernatural just a second later when the man suddenly appeared inside of his flat. Beastly growled and snarled like mad at the stranger what in turn had him give the Totetsu a bored looking glare.

"Who the fuck are you, what the fuck are you and what to the hells do you want from us!?"

Leon didn't remember it to have taken his gun out and point it at the stranger, somewhere between he had. He shrugged it off, never letting the other escape his sight again. The man, or what Leon slowly thought to be a ghost tried first to talk in Chinese with him then shrugged at him and pointed sans an explanation to the door of Leon's flat instead. Leon eyed him confused.

"Eh? What do you want? Me following you?" The other shook his head and pointed again at the door. Cussing Leon opened it.

Behind there was nothing else to see as blackness. Just when Leon wanted to snarl at the intruder, he was sucked inside of the blackness. He came to again when Beastly washed his face with her tongue. Cussing up a storm Leon questioned his sanity for not having been wiser. The place he found himself in was looking dimly like a grave to him. He had seen reportages about such old burial places on CNN and other TV channels.

This one looked like the burial place of an emperor or such.

Big ceilings with elaborate designs on the walls. Chinese designs… now Leon cursed wilder as a drunken sailor whilst getting back on his feet. "You know where he has dumped us?" He asked the beast with a glance. She shook her head but kept scrunching her nose. Leon had the feeling she didn't like the smells of this place either. "C'mon, let's see if we find a way out of this maze."

The duo walked around in it for what seemed hours to Leon.

Through hallways filled with expensive looking porcelain and other stuff. Gigantic rooms filled with holes that in turn were filled to the rims with animal bones and mummies and rooms filled with dead corpses of people too. Some had clearly been murdered, others looked like they had taken their own lives and had been laid into coffins to serve the owner of this place in their afterlives. Leon found himself more and more worried. This place reminded him badly onto the story that the eldest D had told Howell and Leon about that sovereign guy that had killed his ancestors.

He somehow pitied animals and humans alike that had to die for the owner of the tomb.

After a while Leon and Beastly nearly run over a group of Chinese or Asian men in robes or uniforms which Leon instantly identified as those of the Chinese military from the TV news. Their leaders spoke with each other in low tones, pointing to a wall that beheld oddly like humans looking plants, all stabbed in the center to the wall by an even odder-looking ceremonial staff.

There hung at least a good hundred of the plant corpses pinned to the wall, he shuddered at the sight and slowly it dimmed to Leon what exactly hung there. Next to him, Beastly growled low in her throat and Leon silently agreed with her that this was simply awful. They had been alive still he figured, when those fuckers had pinned them here as a gift to their dead ruler. He shuddered still when the odd group had left the hallway with the dead and mummified corpses again. It never occurred to Leon that he could see in complete dark all the time.

Somehow, he did, and somehow he couldn't stand by and watch this horrible picture any longer either!

Casting a glance after the group Leon stalked over to the nearest one on the wall and tried to remove the offending staff/spear from its body. Somehow, he felt each time he removed a new one as if those long gone men had stabbed his D to the wall. He hated the feeling and did not stop until the last corpse had sailed inelegantly to the floor. Not knowing what else to do and not wanting to have them lay here, Leon gathered the nearest up and walked back the corridors until he reached the room with the animals again. His stomach was convulsing all the time it took for him and the Tao Tie to bring them all here to then place them carefully each in one of the many holes filled with animal bones.

After that, Leon growled and followed with Beastly's help the men from before to find out what the hell those guy's did in here.

It took Leon a while to find the intruders, all the way there; he cussed that ghost or whatever the first guy had been to hell and back. He realized it that that being had wanted him here out of an unknown point. He shrugged it off; just as he had shrugged it off that one of the vines of these corpses from before seems to have attached itself to his right arm. He had tucked at it half heartily before he had left it be. Somehow feeling that it was all right to have it hanging there. By the time he reached the room with the bronze figurines, Leon had completely forgotten about his new strange adornment.

The bonzes had all several things in common.

All where big, had a strange design in front or on the sides that reminded Leon onto the stylized masks of the Totetsu he had seen in the internet when looking Tetsu's origin up and all had once been filled to the rim with blood! Leon could still see the left marks and smell the cloying smell of old blood in them and around the macabre room. Somehow he did just not want to know from what source that blood once had come from but his cop intellect figured from the way the human corpses had lain in the former rooms that someone had bleed them out before their final deaths.

He passed the horrible room as fast as he could.

Beastly just gave them a sad look and followed Leon right on his heels out too. It made Leon think seeing her sad looks and somehow he figured the container not being bowls or what else at all and shuddered again. This time from something akin to fear, horror and pity for the beasts caught inside of the vessels. He finally reached an areal that once had been sealed off from the rest by huge golden doors with dragons as a finely made mother of pearl and gemstones inlay.

Glaring daggers at the broken seal of the doors, he let a new curse escape his lips.

"Why do I just know it that those fools do not want to just look at the corpse of that mother fucker?" Next to Leon, beastly snorted and then trotted inside while visibly unsheathing her blade like claws. Leon shuddered at the clicking sounds those claws produced onto the gold inlay of the floor and then went after her. The deeper they ventured inside, the gladder Leon was that Chris wasn't here with him. The boy had fallen sick and staid at home this year.

Normally he had visited Leon whenever Chris could.

He looked around in the rooms that showed off the immense wealth that this man had surrounded himself with cold eyes. The most of it consented of jade pieces, gold, silver as well as of various jewels, and rare other stuff. Ivory and horns of rare beasts, mythological and not hung on the walls as well as the hides of the poor beasts. One illustration on one wall showed the emperor hunting what looked like a dragon to Leon.

Another showed him hunting and killing a Tao Tie, next to Leon Beastly growled that loudly at the picture that Leon had to clamp his hand over the snout to make her quit it.

"Shit! Beastly, I know what you feel right now but we better keep silent or else they will be alerted!" She stopped after a short while and hung her furry head. Leon let the air he had held in escape noisily before he sat next to her down and begun to pet her roughly in his want to give comfort to the grieving creature as much as he was able to give. In the end, they stayed there a short while before taking up again on their track to find the intruders of the Tomb.

Inside of his mind Leon swore that he would kick whatever reminds of the bastard where left after such an amount of time and then feed the rest to Beastly later.

He didn't saw the end of the gun coming down on his temple before it was too late when he stepped through a door. When he awoke, again he found out that those fools had loosely strapped him onto the altar stone right before the coffin of said bastard and chanted up a storm around him. Beastly he could see laying into a pool of her blood right next to him, still breathing and out of it. Around the room the floor was littered with many corpses and injured. She had fought like mad Leon figured. He cussed through his gag profoundly. Slowly he got it that those maniacs wanted to sacrifice them both to the old bastard inside of the coffin for… what exactly?

When he saw the ghost of that thing come out to vanish inside of his body, all Leon could do was to scream.

It seems to want to eat up his memories and soul to make his body its new host. He soon figured that out through the pain that he felt and that anger that the thought rose inside of the Leon made an over four thousand years old ghost learn the bizarre lection why even the D's called Leon the most stubborn man in history on earth.

Because, his formerly seemingly easy target of a new host did have the gall to unexpectedly fight back!

Moreover, Leon was succeeding in keeping his most treasured memories hidden and secure from the mad ghost in the end. What ensured was a fight of wills, stubbornness, mental stamina and survival between the ghost of the monarch and Leon that would later be told about under those who knew about such things in hushed voices. From what Leon could gather meanwhile he fought off the hold of the tainted being, was that it had done some really awful spells before he had died to ensure that he could come back one day.

Leon really wished he could kick the ghost into his nuts.

The man had been so consumed in his life from his will to power, immortality and to dominate everything that he not only sacrificed ten thousand humans for it to make it work, no, he also had let his soldiers murder at least ten members of each animal species that they could get their hands upon. Including cockroaches and insects and all that was imaginable. The blood or fluids of the victims he had let them remove and use for his spells.

Only one drop of each was dropped into the basins from before.

All in order to gain immortality to one day find the survivors of the Kami to make good on his former insane plan to start a ruling line with one of them in the end. The ones hung up in the hallway had all refused to tell him how to become a deity and to give him an heir. Leon felt so disgusted from it all what he did see in the lunatic mind of the him invading ghost that he wanted to vomit. It had a side effect not anticipated from the emperor thought.

Now Leon fought him even wilder and more determined as before.

Leon knew, if he wanted to get rid of the ghost again he had to find out a way to restrain him back into his corpse and the only one knowing it was perhaps the ghost himself. So he turned tables on the ghost and tried to wrench that secret from his attacker with all the willpower he could muster. On the outside of their fight the madmen thought that Leon's mind was loosing it and already congratulated themselves when Leon suddenly found what he had been searching for and drove for it in his last attempt to help himself.

What looked like a seizure to the cultists.

As he saw it, that monster had somehow made itself already immortal in a sense. The emperor needed a body to function but his soul was trapped into the ghost world and so proofed to be a constantly danger to each creature on earth that it could possess. The only beings that could deal with such were the deities that Leon knew as the D or their brethren and somehow he had to make certain that they could get here and restrain the ghost at the same time.

The man had been clever in his last days.

Anticipating that one of them would find his corpse if not hidden away enough he had gone and placed spells on the mountain he had been placed to rest in. The deities could not enter and in turn, he could not get out. Only humans could and those had not found the grave because the other deities and the D had concealed it from them for countless centuries.

However, one greedy human had found it and a way in and here we are.

What Leon had thought to be a ghost, had been the heavily weakened deity in charge of the hiding of the tomb. Using his left over power after nearly being killed to find a man that could stop them from reawaking this cursed emperor to then transport the human here. As it turned out, Leon had been the strongest soul it could find in its hurry. In addition, said man had currently a really bad case of possession running that Leon needed to get rid off because of it all!

His eyes shortly fell onto a staff that hung in frontage of the opened up actual coffin.

It was made of several horns. White, gleaming and shining horns that Leon identified as the horns of some animals he had seen in the death pits. They had looked like unicorns to him with their horns cut off. He had wept seeing them like that. Now, his busy mind figured suddenly a way out to get that cursed ghost out of him and back into his corpse to stay there until he could break the seals that kept the Kami out.

Leon firmed his mind and will and acted.

With the last strength that Leon had left he defied his attacker, rolled off the stone alter he had laid upon and before anyone realized it that it was Leon who was in charge and not the ghost, he had already grabbed the staff and hauled it right into the coffin where it came to a stop, struck into the chest of the mummified corpse.

Right in the spot where the heart was. The vine, formerly attached to his arm begun to glow eerily, now wound around the staff.

What happened next made Leon scream in such a pain that he had never felt before. The ghost clawed onto his very soul to stay inside of Leon when it was sucked back into its former hull. In the end, Leon blacked out from it. When he came to again he lay some feet away from the coffin were three of the cultists tried without success to remove the staff from the corpse. They had tossed Leon out of their way, believing him dead or on the way to in their mad tries to free their emperor.

Leon felt sharp teeth take a hold on his shirt and his arm and the owner drag him away into the darkness of the many hallways with it while they still fuzzed about the staff.

It was not even let them touch it. A kind of glowing aura destroyed every try to remove it, no matter what the odd monks chanted. He could smell Beastly and stopped all struggling until she stopped inside the former hall with the bronze pieces. Here he tried groaning and in pain to sit up a several times before Leon succeeded finally after the sixth. He felt like shit. Looked most likely like it too and from what Leon could detect he was injured in several places.

Still, he managed it with the help of Beastly to stand up after a few minutes and then slowly made his way to the first of the nine places his mind knew to be a seal in.

Beastly never stopped him. She helped Leon walk there and watched the heavily injured cop remove the jade plates of the seals to then smash them under the heel of his shoes with a curse. Leon knew that she probably knew what had happened and that she helped him willingly and was even gentle with his abused body. He didn't question it and leaned upon her big body to get to the other seals. After the seventh, he began to feel it that the lunatics were following them both.

"I fear they caught up with our little plan, any idea how we can get to the other seals faster?"

Leon watched Beastly think before she pushed her head and then her body under his and begun to carry Leon in such a speed that he soon rued his question. Now he felt nauseated too boot, darn it! His short first ride ended inside of a room in the west of the tomb and he managed it just barely to destroy the eight seal in time.

The men shoot at them when they went on again but none of the bullets hit, much to Leon's relieve.

The last seal they reached at the same moment as two of the military men. They promptly opened fire but never managed it to hit anything of beastly or Leon. She shook him off near the seal before she jumped with a snarl at the men. Leon refused to watch her carnage and crawled, half slithered over to the seal to remove it the same minute some of the monks appeared in the doorway.

For a few seconds all watched each other then Leon cursed and threw the last reminding seal down and stomped the back of his boot onto it as hard as he could with another curse.

For another few moments nothing seem to happen and one soldier even raised his gun to shoot him when the ground suddenly begun to shake wildly. Somewhere in the distance, a clock suddenly chimed twelve a clock and everything before Leon's eyes grew dark again. He awoke in the middle of his living room, still heavily injured and bleeding onto his carped with Beastly sitting next to him. She was busily licking his wounds that seem to stop bleeding when she was done. He was so exhausted that he didn't even growl at her for doing that and fell asleep right in the mess he created on his rug.

The next time he awoke, he heard the television speaker tell all about a strange event in China the last night around ten to twelve in the night. Telling him that a mountain had suddenly carved in that had held a grave that was destroyed when it fell into itself. That there had been found some religious activist inside that seem to have been ripped into shreds from an unknown animal and that absolutely no one knew what had happened.

He arose just enough to push the off button and fell back against Beastly.

It took Leon nearly fife tries before he made it to his bathroom to strip and clean up and bandage up the rest of his wounds. Another two failure tries to get into his kitchen to make himself and the beast canned food and with her help, he managed it finally to fall exhausted into his bed. A look onto his clock told Leon that it was the day after Halloween, All Souls' Day.

His mother had once told little Leon that this was originally a festive day on the first of November where his family came from.

The festive of the dead, the saints and souls and in some of his study years he had learned that it had pagan roots, as in the old Celtic festivity of Samhein in some of the old cultures of the European hemisphere. He shuddered ever so slightly at the thought. In the end, he was shaking with the implications. He knew from the old stories that the dead sometimes walked upon earth again on such dates and days. And that they could be summoned on such days too.

Getting up he still shook slightly all the way into his bath and the hot shower.

Then he cussed up a wild streak at D for getting him into another of his messes again even with not being around to be screamed at or knowing it!

The Tao Tie shook her head hearing his swearing and simply proceeded to lick her own wounds until an incensed Leon made her move into the tub to get a wash from him in the end. He sported new bites after but Beastly, as grumpily as she glared at Leon, was now clean and bandaged up. Their next meal was a take out from the local steak house. Both agreed silently that it was their best so far since the entire mess had started in Transylvania.

This night Leon dreamed.

He was pulled from a nice dream of him, with him, his late mother and Chris, sitting oddly inside of a park and talking with each other what would never happen in real live since the woman had died giving birth to Chris, to a place he had never seen before. It seemed to be a great hall of some sorts with candles all over the place and a strange looking bone man looking oddly at a gigantic book in front of him. Grimacing when seeing Leon appear he pointed with an old feather quill grumpily to a door behind him. Leon shrugged and went through.

On his way out, he eyed the scythe, innocently leaning at the wall next to the odd man with wary eyes.

He found himself back inside of the grave. Just this time he watched, some of the odd ships of the D's and others of their kind suddenly appear above it in the air. What followed was nothing short of a slaughter. Because the animals with the beings, literally tore the cultists into bite sized pieces while keeping them long enough alive that they felt the pain of being torn apart.

The deities merely took the direct route to the master chamber and surrounded the coffin with the screeching ghost inside. Still trapped from Leon there with the unicorn staff. One of the beings suddenly turned to where Leon stood leaned against a wall in his ghostly form. He looked like the oldest D but Leon did not care for once. The ghost of the emperor had to go and they could manage that for him, end of the story!

Eying Leon for a moment, he addressed the cop tranquilly.

*You could hinder us, detective Orcrot. It was you who trapped him finally, I can see and feel it. After all that time to be trapped from a human! Know that a part of him is still linked to you, sadly. If we do as we wish, your soul will gain a permanent damage. Still, he needs to be taken out of this plane of existence. * Leon knew when he was set an ultimatum and thought the words over carefully.

"Will I die? Or not be able to do my job anymore?" The being that he knew as the count shook his hooded head slowly. Then his mind voice flooded Leon's thoughts again, considerably friendlier as before as well with regret coloring his voice.

*No. it will not kill you but there will be prices to pay as well you are aware. He thinks with keeping this link, you will back out to rescue yourself. See, it is like this, if we do what we came here for, you will be bound to us in a matter of speaking. As will it be your entire family line and what you consider as family too. Such matters are like ripples in the waters of the existence we life in, Orcrot san. It is not reversible once done and you could not live your life as before… there could be changes I do not know of. Repercussions such as being no longer able to live your life as a human being. So tell me, human, what will you do?"

Leon didn't like what he had heard, nope, not a little bit! Yet, he knew the D's would never harm him or his friends or family. He had the strange feeling that they would instead guard them all. In the end, it didn't really matter to Leon. If that ghost was ever released from the staff it would bring down pandemonium onto all living beings, he could not risk that to happen.

Leon made up his mind.

Turning around to make his way out of the door behind him again, he gave the Count his answer calmly with a determined voice that left no room for doubts or arguments.

"Do me, the world and you a favor, Count D and remove that fucker once and for all from us all. Would you? I don't care what happens to me but the other mentioned, don't you dare to hurt a hair on their heads, got that?!" Behind him, he heard his D answer him just as calmly. *You have our word, Leon. No one will ever harmed in any way nor pressed into doing something that they do not want." Leon nodded and walked out of the room.

Behind him, he heard the screeches of the ghost take up in notches while a sharp pain behind his eyes made him black out again.

This time he awoke inside of the hospital. He was bandaged up like a mummy; various IV's were inside of his poor battered body and beside him sat Jill. Crying softly. It took Leon weeks to recover from what the doctor called a possible stroke after being assaulted inside of his own flat. Beastly had become pet size again and every one seemed to think that she was a kind of odd dog or cat pet of him.

He snorted amused at that.

He went home weeks later, with the told information that he was deemed unfit for active duty from now on. He could only still work in the force if he did a desk job. He quit and got even retirement money out in the end. Currently he sat in his flat and thought about his choices of what he could do to earn a living. He never thought about it for long. In the middle of his train of musings, the doorbell rung and brought with it the sudden waft of the smell of incense that stopped every attempt on thinking in Leon faster as lightning. Even with his leg in a clutch, he managed it relatively fast to hopple over and open it with a snarl.

On the other side stood a frazzled looking D.

D, seeing Leon tremble slightly ignored his former task simply in favor to get Leon back onto the ratty couch before he could fall. Under the softly uttered curses of Leon who was currently cussing him out for his vanishing act three years prior. He made the Kami blink and blush a few times before he was through. In the end D scratched Leon slightly what made the poor man fall asleep instantly.

Leon had nearly worked himself up into another stroke in his anger at D.

Sighting the Kami pushed a lock of Leon's hair out of his face affectionately, before he directed the pets he had brought with him to take Leon's few belongings with them back to the shop. While he took Leon almost lovingly into his arms and walked out of the apartment complex in which Leon had lived in.

Left behind was only an old clock that had stopped working at midnight on all hallows eve.

It was also the only thing still in the flat besides the other junk of Leon that the owner of the building found when he let the door open by the police weeks later to evict the not the bills paying former cop. They found nothing that indicated where the man had went and the case was laid away a year later. With Leon marked as vanished from earth, as it seemed to the investigator who tried to find out where his family had vanished to also at the seemingly same time as Leon must have.

As had one of their detectives, who had been his partner, a friend of him who had been a boxer before he had opened up a well frequented bar and some other people.

It was maddening the poor agents charged with the case but the investigators soon believed that someone had abducted them somehow. Still, the case was closed after no clues were ever found. He often in his later life wondered were to they all had vanished and yet, he never found a trace. Strangely, the clock found in Orcrot's apartment gave him and the coworkers always the creeps every time they looked at it in the following years.

Inside of a pet shop in a Chinatown somewhere in Asia, the shopkeeper drunk tea all the while with an assortment of people that lived now constantly in his incense filled halls. One of them dearer to him then the rest, often sitting for hours with him in the front rooms while never walking out without to tell him and only rather seldom alone.

They still often bickered around and fought with each other but more often than not both seemed to cuddle up somewhere in the dark halls. The rest of the humans seemed not to mind their captivity for long; they were fast content with staying inside a world that was now theirs instead of the one they had been born into. The being that owned this wondrous place was often holding the man that had been known under the name of Leon Orcrot, in the nights. What made the being feel fulfilled as nothing else. As well as the man who had always a strange tiger sheep looking beast with him now that even bit another of its kind sometimes when the other got too foolish and tried to bite Leon.

What then often lead to complains of the younger brother of Leon directed at Tetsu for being stupid again enough to get put in place from Beastly again.

Soon the rest of the world forgot that the humans had ever existed.

And somewhere in the limbo a ghost screamed, raged and battled against the it holding restraints in utter helplessness to remove them from him again. While beings like the one known as Count D looked satisfied at it all the while.

Suryallee.


End file.
